


3am

by josten_aday



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin really needs a hug, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Neil Josten, This is pure and intense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: As noites lembram o Ninho. É silencioso e solitário e Kevin detesta como tudo isso lembra a Riko.Neil e Andrew são como a manhã: o começo de algo novo.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> Menções aos abusos que Kevin sofreu (violência física e mental) e ataques de pânico.
> 
> A história não teve betagem e eu reescrevi ela pelo menos umas 7 vezes, então só tenho que me desculpar pelos prováveis erros gramáticas e inconsistência na narrativa (se encontrarem algum destes, me avise por favor)

Neil olha para o relógio digital em cima da sua cabeceira. Está marcando pouco mais que duas da manhã.

— Josten. — Escuta Andrew o chamar pela terceira ou quarta vez, mas ainda está um pouco atordoado para respondê-lo. Ele está o cutucando de uma forma suave, sabendo como Neil também tem problemas com contato físico ao acordar. — Kevin.

É a única coisa que ele diz. Neil acha impressionante como Andrew consegue informar qualquer coisa com menos de três palavras e nenhum verbo.

Seu olhar vai até a cama do homem que fica logo à frente do beliche de Andrew e dele e encontra Kevin encolhido, seus ombros tensos e tremendo a cada respiração pesada que dava.

Neil se enrola mais no seu edredom, empurrando Andrew no processo, e então se levanta ainda um pouco tonto de sono, passos lentos até chegar próximo de Kevin, um bocejo alto interrompendo um soluço baixo do moreno.

— Posso me deitar com você? — Neil já está subindo na cama antes de ter uma resposta, Kevin nunca fala em noites como essa, tudo o que ele faz é se afastar minimamente para dar espaço a Josten. — Se vire para que eu possa cuidar de você. — Neil tenta. Não é uma ordem, apenas uma sugestão que Kevin remói por alguns segundos antes de acatar.

Primeiro Neil leva lentamente suas mãos até o rosto de Kevin para não assustá-lo; não funciona muito, Kevin ainda treme um pouco com o toque, mas não tenta fugir de Neil, o que já é um avanço; Neil seca as lágrimas dele e então enxuga o suor da sua testa e pescoço com a manga da sua própria camisa, Kevin mantém os olhos fechados o tempo todo.

— Abra a janela. — É possível ouvir os passos do loiro pelo quarto e o ranger enferrujado da janela, o olhar pesado de Andrew não abandona Neil em momento algum. Ele sente a corrente de ar passar por eles e espera que isso seja o suficiente para a alta temperatura de Kevin.

A porta é aberta logo depois, Andrew sai do quarto sem dizer nada, Neil inevitavelmente acaba pensando que logo precisará correr atrás de Andrew até telhado, mas eles escutam Minyard fazendo algo na cozinha – isso parece distrair Kevin, ouvir algo durante a noite além do silêncio aterrador.

Neil corre seus dedos até o cabelo escuro do outro, os penteando para trás e possibilitando uma visão melhor do rosto de Kevin agora que a luz do lado de fora clareia o quarto.

Ele odeia pensar em adjetivos como _bonito_ em momentos como esse. Mas esses são os únicos momentos que Kevin permite que ele se aproxime assim.

Inclusive, Neil não se lembra quando _isso_ começou a se tornar recorrente.

Kevin apenas gosta de ser abraçado e tocado com cuidado nesses momentos e Neil não se importa de ser quem faz isso.

Andrew porém se recorda perfeitamente da noite em que encontrou Kevin semi inconsciente, com choro entalado na garganta e assustado como um recém-orfão no banheiro do apartamento, ele o puxou e levou até Neil para "consertá-lo" (essa foi a forma de Andrew dizer quando Kevin precisava de ajuda quando embriagado) e então Neil o abraçou até Kevin dormir; Andrew apenas pairava no quarto com um ódio reprimido por não poder fazer nada sobre isso e, quando ouviu perfeitamente a última coisa que o bêbado Kevin disse antes de ceder a inconsciência: "Me desculpe, Riko", ele precisou sair do quarto, cravar todas as suas facas na parede e fumar 5 cigarros antes de conseguir voltar ao controle novamente.

Neil o encontrou lá no telhado meia hora depois, achando que a explosão de Andrew foi devido a ciúmes, ele não levantou essa questão e as coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas entre os três, quando Neil achou que deveria se afastar de Kevin pelo bem de Andrew. 

Mas tudo acabou voltando ao normal eventualmente (pelo menos, tão normal quanto pode ser dormir com o melhor amigo do seu namorado enquanto ele está bem ali) e todos parecem querer ignorar deliberadamente o quão estranho isso é e apenas continuar. Ao menos eles chegaram a um consenso sobre alguma coisa relacionada a isso, e isso é melhor que nada.

Quando Andrew volta, ele tem uma xícara quente numa mão e marshmallows na outra (ele não concorda com a regra geral de que a quantidade necessária de marshmallows numa bebida é a quantidade que dá para colocar dentro da xícara) e se senta na própria cama. Kevin inspira o cheiro do chocolate quente, suspirando mais leve e se permitindo inclinar um pouco para a carícia leve de Neil.

Kevin parece receoso, mas mesmo assim, cuidadosamente, consegue encontrar a blusa de Neil no meio dos lençóis e a agarra com força, como se precisasse se segurar em algo. Neil se aproxima um pouco mais, indicando que estava tudo bem.

Eles escutam Andrew mastigar um marshmallow e bebericar o chocolate por um tempo até Kevin abrir seus olhos e encarar Neil.

A extensão de adjetivos que ele pode usar para descrever Kevin é ainda maior agora que ele adicionou mais duas línguas neolatinas nas costas. Ele não sabe se deve dizê-las em voz alta. Provavelmente não.

Neil começou a elogiar Andrew despretensiosamente há algum tempo, nada ligado a segundas intenções ou querendo algo posteriormente e isso sempre deixa o mais velho um pouco desconsertado – não que ele demonstre, mas Neil _sabe_. Josten elogia seus olhos, sua roupa, não esconde o quão impressionante é o boletim impecável de Andrew e não finge mais que não fica em êxtase quando Andrew decide participar dos jogos.

Mas não é o mesmo com Kevin. Kevin foi elogiado o tempo inteiro e sempre teve todos os holofotes para si. Elogios estão intimamente ligados a abuso e objetificação com ele, Kevin sabe o quão bonito é, como o seu sorriso é tão perfeito e arrogante que é preciso desviar o olhar, que ele é sempre o melhor, não importa com quem é comparado. Elogios não significam nada para Kevin.

Se Neil elogia o cabelo de Andrew, ele apenas o manda calar a boca e então acaba se encarando um segundo a mais no espelho por causa disso. Se Neil fizer o mesmo com Kevin, ele lembrará que era isso que Riko dizia antes de agarrar sua cabeça e bater contra a parede.

Então Neil apenas o toca.

Kevin leva sua mão até o quadril de Neil por cima da roupa, pedindo silenciosamente para se aproximar mais. Neil permite e logo eles estão abraçados, ele descansa seu queixo na cabeça de Kevin por um momento e não consegue evitar de cheirar seu cabelo. Neil é ridículo.

Ele coloca uma mexa do cabelo de Kevin atrás da orelha e dá um sorriso encorajador para ele. Kevin desvia o olhar com algo que parece nervosismo e então encara Andrew.

— Ele não se sente rejeitado? — Sua voz é tão baixa e arranhada que Neil tem dificuldade para entender.

— Por que ele se sentiria? — Rebate, principalmente para fazer Kevin falar mais.

— Porque é estranho. — Admite, mas não se afasta de Neil mesmo assim, como se estivesse apenas informando, caso Neil ainda não tivesse percebido. — Ele apenas fica rondando como um cão de guarda.

— Continuem falando sobre mim como se eu não estivesse a 3 metros de distância de vocês. — Andrew joga um marshmallow para cima e consegue pegar com a boca, Neil lança um olhar divertido por cima do ombro.

— Essa é a sua forma de perguntar se Andrew pode vir até aqui também? — Se volta a Kevin, decididamente ignorando o loiro.

Kevin não responde, Neil se arrepende imediatamente por provocá-lo pela forma que ele olha para Andrew assustado, como se precisasse pedir desculpas por querer isso.

— Eu lembro a Riko? — Andrew pergunta calmamente. O aperto da mão de Kevin na cintura de Neil fica mais forte.

— Não. — Diz firme, quase irritado por Minyard cogitar isso.

— Mesmo com minha violência gratuita e provável insanidade? — Testa novamente.

Eles ficam em silêncio por um momento, é Neil que se sente inseguro agora, ele acaba se encolhendo um pouco nos braços do maior.

— Não é gratuita. — É a única coisa que Kevin responde.

Isso é o suficiente para Andrew por enquanto. Ele anda até eles e parece não ter muito problema em subir na cama e procurar um espaço para si sem pisar nos outros dois corpos ali. Neil percebe o quão mal Kevin está ao não ouvir nenhuma reclamação sobre _não_ andar no maldito colchão vinda dele e, principalmente, _não trazer a porra de nenhuma comida para o quarto_.

Andrew se ajeita contra Kevin e a parede e continua bebendo seu chocolate quente. Ele descansa um braço na lateral do maior para equilibrar sua xícara e os ombros de Kevin ficam tensos antes de relaxar com o conforto.

Neil sente a mão de Kevin apertar com ainda mais força a sua camisa e então ele entende.

— Está doendo? — Pergunta atento, não ousando tocar antes de ter certeza que pode.

— Não. — Kevin resmunga, puxando a mão para si. — Não muito. — Completa quando os olhos azuis não deixam de fitá-lo.

— Tudo bem se eu pegar sua mão, então? — Mesmo que Neil não mova nenhum músculo, Kevin puxa ainda mais seu braço contra si e tenta colocar uma distância ainda maior entre eles, acabando por cotovelar Andrew no processo.

Kevin está gaguejando para pedir desculpas, Andrew odeia como Kevin _precisa_ pedir desculpas em noites como essa, ele se torna tão vulnerável que parece querer se desculpar por _existir_.

— Pare com essa merda de sentir nojo da sua própria mão. — Andrew rosna e se controla para não revidar com uma cotovelada nas costelas de Kevin também. — Pare de sentir culpa pelo que ele fez com você, você não tinha controle sobre isso.

Eles ficam em silêncio. As palavras têm um peso maior vindo de Andrew.

De alguma forma, mesmo com o tom rude e grosseiro, Kevin cria coragem a partir daí para levar sua mão até a palma de Neil.

Neil se pergunta se alguém segurou a mão de Kevin depois que ela foi recuperada, se ele permitiu isso, se ele tinha alguém para isso.

Provavelmente não. Ele viu como era com Thea antes, eram frios e impessoais até entre eles, como se os Ravens tivesse conseguido tirar permanentemente a sensibilidade e humanidade deles.

No entanto, Kevin parece mais frágil agora que nunca; Na forma que comprime um sorriso ao deixar que Andrew enfie os pés entre suas pernas porque ele não trouxe um cobertor, e como suspira baixo toda vez que Neil contorna sua orelha, quando desce a mão pelo seu pescoço e mandíbula, ele parece indefeso como qualquer mortal, parece precisar de algo para se manter firme como qualquer pessoa.

— Você merece ser feliz, Kevin. — Neil diz como se fosse uma verdade incontestável.

Eles se encaram por um longo momento, Kevin está coagido como um filhote, mas ainda assim não se afasta muito, tentando não invadir ainda mais o espaço pessoal de Andrew. Kevin parece sufocado. Andrew não fará nada sobre isso, ele pediu por isso e deverá dizer quando for demais.

Kevin acha que merece muitas coisas, _felicidade_ não é uma delas.

Como ele poderia merecer depois de ver seu antigo melhor amigo se transformar num monstro sem tentar ajudá-lo? Ter deixado Jean para morrer sem sequer olhar para trás? Como ele poderia merecer qualquer coisa boa enquanto Riko apodrece debaixo da terra, assim como sua mãe?

Todos os seus pensamentos autodepreciativos cessam quando sente o toque suave na sua mão. Seus olhos verdes captam os lábios de Neil sobre suas cicatrizes, mas ele leva pelo menos um minuto inteiro para compreender que Neil está realmente _beijando_ sua pele.

E Andrew sabe, pela forma que o corpo de Kevin fica tenso, como sua respiração cessa por dois ou três segundos e como ele se encolhe um pouco, que Kevin preferia ter levado um soco a isso. Kevin pelo menos já estava habituado com violência num geral.

Ele não sabe como reagir a uma ação genuína de afeto sem sentir medo, sem achar que está roubando algo que não deveria ser seu.

Andrew compreende isso. Neil compreende também. É por esse motivo que eles funcionam.

Mas os olhos azuis de Neil são tão tranquilizadores quanto cigarros para Andrew e História para Kevin, olhos sempre atentos, ferozes e espertos, é por isso que Neil espera, espera por qualquer reação ruim porque ele consegue ver com uma facilidade assustadora dentro da alma de Kevin – se ele tiver uma, se ela não tenha sido destruída assim como sua mão – e como ele está prestes a quebrar.

Andrew encosta a xícara – agora morna – nas costas do maior para trazê-lo de volta da sua espiral de pânico e, talvez, o loiro também se aproxime um pouco mais; Porque está ficando frio com a janela aberta e Kevin sempre está quente.

Logo os sons gentis dos beijos de Neil voltam, é perceptível o quão leve Kevin fica depois disso. Neil é cuidadoso e atencioso de uma forma que ninguém nunca foi com nenhum deles, é tudo o que Kevin precisa agora.

Neil passa seus lábios pelos nós dos seus dedos cheios de marcas, lento e preguiçosamente, traçando um caminho até a palma muito gelada de Kevin e depois indo até seu pulso muito acelerado, é tragicamente belo como suas cicatrizes combinam.

Ele está murmurando coisas gentis que provavelmente não tem muita coerência ou fazem algum sentido, mas é muito tarde e nenhum deles está em seu juízo perfeito e, de qualquer maneira, Neil consegue tornar qualquer coisa verdade com sua voz calorosa e sorriso bonito.

Tudo isso assusta Andrew: como eles continuam cedendo e Kevin continua ficando; como Minyard não quer que ele vá embora; como isso é mais uma fraqueza porque "se importar" sempre será uma fraqueza; como Neil também o enfraquece e Josten parece pensar o mesmo sobre Kevin; como nenhum deles não sabe lidar com _isso_.

Isso assusta tanto Andrew porque as coisas com Neil sempre foram claras e pré-determinadas, ele nunca se permitiria ficar nessa área cinzenta sem regras estabelecidas, porque é perigoso.

Mas é Kevin, entretanto. A pessoa menos perigosa que Andrew já conheceu em toda a sua vida de merda.

— Você é outro problema. — Andrew suspira irritado.

E Neil sorri, porque ele sabe o que isso significa, ele sempre sabe o que Andrew quer dizer, é por isso que Andrew o odeia. Talvez ele o odeie mais agora que ontem, que um segundo atrás, esse sentimento vem sendo crescente e sufocante e Andrew também não sabe como lidar com isso.

— Ouvi dizer que você gosta de resolvê-los. — Minyard revira os olhos, ele sente sua mão ser envolvida pela de Neil, descansando no quadril de Kevin.

Kevin olha para Andrew da mesma forma que o olhou da primeira vez, como se ele fosse o significado de segurança e confiança, aquela foi a primeira vez que alguém o olhou assim e a primeira vez que Andrew soube que eles eram mais que uma história trágica a ser resgatada.

Ele desvia o olhar, apertando seus dedos um pouco mais forte na mão de Neil. São 3 da manhã.

— Me lembre de te beijar uma outra hora. — Andrew diz e nenhum deles sabem para quem é direcionado.

**Author's Note:**

> agradeço a quem chegou até aqui e espero que tenha gostado


End file.
